1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle including an electric folding roof, and more particularly to convertible including such a roof and designed to detect attachment of a detachable rigid roof (a so-called hardtop) thereto. 2. Description of the Related Art
Convertibles or open cars have manually foldable roofs carried thereon. Such roofs are folded down when housed in vehicle bodies of the convertibles. The convertibles have detachable rigid roofs set thereon.
In recent years, there have been increased demands for easy-to-operate electric folding roofs, and hence many convertibles have such electric folding roofs carried thereon.
One example of the electric folding roofs is shown in (a) through (c) of FIG. 9 hereof.
Referring to (a) of FIG. 9, an electric folding roof 101 shown by a phantom line is unfolded for use as a roof of a convertible 100.
The roof 101 includes an upper part 102, side parts 103, a rear part 105 having a rear window 104 mounted thereon, and a mechanism (not shown) for automatically folding and unfolding; the roof 101. The mechanism includes a link for folding the roof 101 into a given configuration, an electric motor for driving the link, a folding switch and an unfolding switch. Both the folding and unfolding switches function to operate the electric motor. Reference numeral 106 denotes a windshield. Designated by reference numeral 107 is a vehicle body.
As shown by the phantom line in (a) of FIG. 9, the upper part 102 of the roof 101 has a front end portion thereof connected to an upper part of the windshield 106. The side parts 103 have lower end portions mounted on the vehicle body 107. Likewise, the rear part 105 has a lower end portion thereof mounted on the vehicle body 107.
When the folding switch is turned on with the roof 101 arranged as shown by the phantom line in (a) of FIG. 9, the electric motor operates.
Upon the operation of the electric motor, the upper part 102 is disconnected from the upper part of the windshield 106, and then moves upwardly and rearwardly of the convertible 100 as shown by a solid line in (a) of FIG. 9. During the upward and rearward movement of the upper part 102, a bending portion 108 of the upper part 102 is bent. The side parts 103 subsequently commence to contract while bending a bending portion 111 of the rear window 104 of the rear part 105.
As shown in (b) of FIG. 9, the bending portion 108 of the upper part 102 is further bent, whereby the upper part 102 moves more rearwardly. At this time, the side parts 103 further contract, and thus the bending portion 111 of the rear window 104 of the rear part 105 is also further bent. Therefore, the folding roof 101 is ultimately folded and housed in the vehicle body 107, as shown in (c) of FIG. 9.
When the unfolding switch is turned on with the roof 101 folded in the manner as stated above, the electric motor operates to unfold the roof 101 by reversing the sequence as described with reference to (a) through (c) of FIG. 9.
However, when the unfolding switch is accidentally turned on with a rigid roof 112 attached to the vehicle body 107, as shown by a phantom line in (c) of FIG. 9, and with the roof 101 folded and housed in the vehicle body 107, the electric motor operates to unfold the folding roof 101. In such a case, the electric motor may be overloaded and thereby fail.